The Take Over
by Masteroth
Summary: Josh notices something is off with Ryan - and hell breaks loose in the Florida home in a way Josh could have never imagined.   WARNING: Violence. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

THE TAKE-OVER

CHAPTER 1

The dusk was surrounding the house in Palm Beach in moist dew and bluish shades. Josh was sitting by his laptop in the open kitchen, editing the latest episode of Film Riot. It was to be uploaded tomorrow, so he didn't have much time to get it finished. The house had been empty most of the day and Ryan had just been in the studio down the hall to film some tests for the upcoming episode of Film State. Looking out the window Josh scratched the back of his neck and realized that he hadn't had anything to drink for a least three hours. With a sigh he got up from the wooden chair by the kitchen desk and headed for the fridge to fetch a Coke. As he passed the hall he could hear the muffled sound of Ryan talking in the studio behind the closed door, and he let out a small sigh. Tired as he was he didn't notice that Ryan was saying his name multiple times, almost incoherently. Clicking his tongue absently Josh sat back down by the computer, sliding the Coke can some inches across the smooth wooden kitchen table. Staring at the screen he began working in the editing program and put various effects on a film clip shot the day before. It was a scene of himself standing in the backyard, having a conversation with Bruno as a part of a sketch - only now did he realize that Ryan was standing in the background in plain view.

"Oh, great...!" Josh burst out and leaned back his head in annoyance. Rubbing his face he started contemplating how on earth he was going to somehow remove Ryan from the shot... If he couldn't, then obviously the shot was useless.

"What's great?" a voice suddenly said directly behind him, and Josh jumped in his seat with a small shriek of surprise. Snapping his head to the side Josh found himself staring directly at Ryan, who had apparently been so quiet that Josh hadn't detected his footsteps in his attempt to save the film clip. Looking at his older brother, Josh had an almost pleading look on his face.

"Don't scare me like that, man..." he said and exhaled deeply, trying to calm down his speeding heart. He then pointed at the laptop's screen.

"I don't think I can work around it... Why were you in the shot? " Josh asked as he clicked multiple buttons in the program to try and figure out some sort of solution to the imminent problem. A small sigh came from behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Ryan said and looked at Josh who was clicking away feverishly, using both mouse and keyboard. It was the only shot they had of that scene... and it was in broad daylight, so it couldn't be re-done before tomorrow... AFTER the deadline.

"How do I fix this?" Josh asked. He knew how much experience Ryan had with Adobe After Effects, so he could probably come up with some sort of gimmick that would work. For a moment there was silence, and Josh looked up at his brother, who was more or less just standing there.

"Ry...?" Josh asked, and finally Ryan seemed to snap back to reality. With a rather nonchalant movement of his hand Ryan looked down on Josh:

"Can't... Sorry," he just said and turned around, headed for the fridge. Frowning Josh followed him with his glance. As if there was nothing to worry about Ryan opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of milk, screwing off the lid.

"What do you mean? It's due in a few hours," Josh said lowly as he kept watching Ryan, who was now chugging down mouthfuls of milk directly from the bottle.

"That's not... very hygienic..." Josh mumbled as he eyed Ryan up and down confusedly.

"Are you drunk?" Josh suddenly asked, discovering that Ryan's eyes seemed to be somewhat glazed. Ryan slowly turned around to look at his younger sibling, holding the bottle of milk in one hand and the lid in the other.

"I wish," was Ryan's simple reply as he screwed the lid back on, put the milk back in the fridge and slammed the door. Blinking a few times, Josh looked at him incredulously. Something was definitely off, but for some reason Josh hesitated to ask. Sighing Ryan grabbed a chair and sat down next to Josh, putting an arm around his shoulders, and looked at the screen without a word. Starting to feel uncomfortable, Josh began pulling away slowly.

"I think I'll go to my room and see if I can fix..." he started, but Ryan strengthened the grip around his brother, holding him in place as he tried to move. Starting to worry, Josh didn't resist and stayed in his chair. With his free hand Ryan was tapping his fingers on the table top.

"It doesn't matter..." Ryan said in a soft tone of voice and finally looked at Josh as he stopped tapping his fingers in the steady rhythm. Again Josh frowned.

"Yes, it does...! It needs to be up by tomorrow... And you're acting really strange, it's creeping me out," Josh said and swallowed as Ryan dug his fingertips into his shoulder. Josh grimaced.

"How's this for strange?" Ryan whispered as he suddenly delivered a hard shove, pushing Josh out of the chair and onto the floor. Flabbergasted and frozen in his sitting position Josh glared up at Ryan, who slowly got up from his chair and looked down on him. Josh blinked in disbelief and started to get up - but Ryan quickly moved towards him, intimidating him enough to freeze in his tracks.

"Stay," Ryan just said as he turned sideways and opened a drawer. Confused Josh looked up at his older brother.

"No...! What's wrong with you?" he snapped and continued his motion to get up from the tiled floor. However Ryan turned back towards him, this time with a kitchen knife in his hand. Josh's eyes grew wide as he stared at the shiny steel of the blade, and instinctively he started backing away towards the living room. Ryan's eyes were wide open too, but they portrayed a different emotion that Josh couldn't decipher.

"Ryan, stop... What are you doing?" Josh heard himself say as he automatically scanned the room for a hidden camera. Was this some sort of sick joke? Continuing to walk backwards with his hands lifted in front of him, Josh stared back at Ryan.

"It's not funny!" Josh yelled, thinking of a possible escape route. Ryan tilted his head a bit.

"Never said it was," he just smiled as he walked towards Josh, slowly raising the knife. This time Josh could sense in Ryan's voice that he wasn't kidding...

"Oh god..." Josh burst out as he finally turned around and sprinted for the nearest door. There was no one else in the house, and in order to get to a phone he had to pass Ryan... Of course he had left his cell on the kitchen desk.

"Yeah, run, little bumblebee..." Ryan murmured silently under his breath. Josh sprinted across the living room floor and finally reached the glass door to the patio and the backyard. Tearing at the handle he tried to open it, but it was locked... Staring at the blinking red light from the alarm by the doorframe, Josh looked over his shoulder. Ryan wasn't there. Breathing heavily Josh pushed the buttons on the alarm, entering the code for the door. He needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Sweat droplets were running down his face as he hit the ENTER button. However nothing happened... the light was still red?

"What the...?" Josh whispered frantically and grabbed a hold of the door handle again... it wouldn't budge.

"That's right, little bumblebee...!" Ryan's voice said from somewhere in the living room, and Josh spun around with a gasp. There, by the couch, was Ryan... still with the knife in his hand. An insane smile was decorating his face.

"Changed the code!" he laughed and waved at Josh with the knife.

"Now let's play!" he hissed and started to slowly move towards his little brother, who was backed up against the door.

"Have you lost your mind..? Leave me alone!" Josh burst out as he moved along the wall back towards the kitchen. However Ryan was quick to cut him off, driving Josh further into the living room towards the sitting area. Ryan smiled.

"Won't do..." he said under his breath.

"Defend yourself...!" he added and shortened the distance between them further, slowly cornering Josh by the couches. Looking to and fro, Josh swallowed.

"With what...?" he asked feverishly, but Ryan just grinned.

"Don't care!" he hissed and moved forwards again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>Josh was looking to and fro in the room, but all exits were cut off by Ryan, who was still slowly approaching him with the knife in his hand. Scanning his surroundings with a darting glance Josh could quickly determine that there was absolutely nothing in here that would do any good as a weapon... And he was wondering like crazy what he had done to anger Ryan so much that he apparently was about to murder him. His heart was racing and his breathing was raspy and ragged.<p>

"Ryan...!" Josh pleadingly burst out, gaining eye contact with his brother. All he saw in his eyes was a weird mix of determination and something dark that he couldn't put his finger on. Ryan was still approaching him, soon he would be only an arm's length away.

"What is it, butter tart?" Ryan asked in a wispy voice, piercing him with his stare. The light from the lamp in the kitchen reflected itself in the knife's blade, throwing a dot of light onto the dim wall of the living room. Josh shook his head frantically at his brother's comment as he continued backing up towards the corner in the sitting area. He bumped his bare heels into the bottom of one of the dust green couches and almost fell down, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Put the knife down...!" Josh burst out as Ryan was about to enter his personal space, only two feet away. To his surprise, Ryan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the knife in his hand. A few seconds passed and the only thing that could be heard in the living room was Josh's fast breathing as he watched his brother.

"Fair enough..." Ryan then said and casually threw the knife over his shoulder. With a metallic 'clunk' it hit the wall by the glass door behind him and fell onto the carpeted floor. Swallowing Josh followed the knife with his glance and then looked perplexed at Ryan. However his brother slowly raised his fists and took the position of a boxer ready to deliver his first blow. Frowning Josh looked at him.

"Why are you doing this...?" Josh asked, trying to stall a little. He needed time to think. How was he going to get around Ryan? Not to mention get out of the house now when the codes were apparently changed? However Ryan didn't answer - instead he took a step closer and Josh blinked as a fist whistled past his head.

"Wow...!" Josh burst out and stumbled on the couch behind him again, falling onto the broad pillows. Looking up at Ryan his eyes were wide open and sparkling with fear and confusion.

"Are you freakin' kidding me...?" he managed to spit out in shock and a smile appeared on Ryan's face.

"Does it look like it?" Ryan merely said as he shortened the distance between them, now towering above his little brother in the couch. Terrified Josh quickly turned around to crawl past Ryan, but a strong hand grabbed a hold of the waistband in his knickers, pulling him back. Before Josh knew it, Ryan had grabbed a hold of his left arm and forced him to roll over on his back. With a gasp Josh pulled his arm free and instinctively blocked his face and lifted up his knees to block any punches that might come. However silence fell and nothing happened. Carefully Josh lowered his crossed arms a bit and looked at Ryan, who was bent over him and sending him a serious stare.

"Aren't you gonna defend yourself, baby bird?" he said almost melodically, clearly awaiting an answer. Josh blinked, unsure if this was a nightmare.

"No...?" he said insecurely, which was accompanied by a slight snort from his brother.

"Okay then... Makes it easier I guess," Ryan murmured almost as if he was disappointed. With a sigh Ryan took half a step back and Josh followed him with his glance.

"Makes what...?" Josh started, but was abruptly cut off when a hard punch hit him in the side, knocking the air out of him. With a yelp he tried to curl up on the couch as the pain shot through him, but immediately Ryan was on top of him, locking down his arms. Squeezing his eyes shut Josh was desperately trying to breathe while a chuckle could be heard from Ryan. Coughing slightly Josh started squirming as the air slowly began returning to his system, but he couldn't move with his heavier brother on top of him.

"Did that hurt, baby bird?" Ryan smiled as he patted Josh's cheek with his hand - then he raised it to punch him again. Josh immediately used his now free hand to push Ryan hard in the chest, almost knocking him over backwards. The few seconds where Ryan was off balance Josh squirmed and managed to get out from under his brother, and fell onto the floor. Quickly he got up on all fours, eyeing the knife by the door, but with a furious roar Ryan tumbled forwards from the couch and crashed into Josh, making both of them fall down on the grey carpet. A groan escaped Josh and he turned around just as Ryan closed his hands around his neck, placing himself on top of him again. Kicking Josh tried to free himself, but Ryan's strength was more than impressive. In vain Josh hammered his knees into Ryan's back, but he didn't even twitch. Unable to breathe he tried to pull at Ryan's fingers, but he wasn't strong enough and he could feel his vision starting to blacken.

"Need air, little brother?" Ryan laughed with a crooked smile, and almost as an act of mercy he let go of Josh's throat just as he began to stop fighting. With a raspy cough Josh inhaled frantically. Heaving for air, Josh turned over on his side as Ryan finally got off of him... His vision was still blurry, but he was able to breathe - however it felt like his entire body had been turned into jelly. Trying to focus Josh felt Ryan grab his wrists and pull at him. As his vision slowly corrected itself he discovered that he was being dragged across the floor, past the knife by the door and into the kitchen. Unable to do anything the knife passed him and he found himself being dragged across the kitchen floor. Then he remembered his cell, which had to be at the kitchen counter still, next to the laptop. As his strength started to return, Josh began squirming lightly.

"Aww, so cute..." Ryan mumbled as he continued to drag him towards the hallway. Breathing rapidly Josh suddenly kicked up one of his legs to try and hit Ryan, but he missed - instead he only knocked over a kitchen chair. Again Ryan laughed, but he let out a hiss as Josh dug his fingernails into his fingers around his wrists.

"You little...!" Ryan started and kicked at Josh lightly.

"Let go of me...!" Josh managed to let out in a raspy voice, but Ryan pretended he hadn't heard a thing. With great effort, Josh finally managed to get up on his knees by twisting himself around, almost causing Ryan to lose his grip. However they were already halfway down the hall, and to Josh's surprise Ryan opened the door to the studio with his foot. It was completely dark in there. Trying to tear himself free as they made their way into the studio, Josh finally was able to kick Ryan over the shin. With a howl Ryan let go of Josh's wrists, but quickly he had grabbed a hold of his T-shirt, throwing him across the studio. In the dark room Josh hit the wall with a groan, but in a split second he was up again, this time with his fists readied. The only thing he could see was the light from the hallway... Ryan was somewhere in the complete darkness. Before he could make a run for it, the door was slammed shut and all light disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the studio Josh was looking to and fro in a panic, but he was unable to see anything. It was pitch black. It seemed like the sound of his own breathing was incredibly loud, and he didn't know where Ryan was... Only that he was really close. Suddenly there was a clicking sound and the ceiling lamp was turned on, bathing the room in white light. Surprised Josh narrowed his eyes and placed an arm above his head for some shade, because the sudden light was hurting his eyes. There, to the right of the closed door, was Ryan with his finger on the light switch. Again he was smiling that weird smile. Josh noticed that the computer chair which was usually by the desk by the wall had been pulled out almost to the middle of the floor. And on the desk was a roll of duct tape. Shaking his head in disbelief he looked at Ryan.<p>

"Are you completely insane...?" he asked in a shaky voice while his glance was still exploring the room to find Ryan's cell phone to call for help - but it was nowhere to be seen. Only the desk, the chair, a laptop and the camera in its usual place in the corner. Ryan just nodded and pointed at the chair.

"Sit down..." was his short command. Josh frowned.

"No...!" he burst out and continued;

"What the freakin' hell is happening?" he asked and raised up his fists a little as Ryan began approaching him. A giggle came from Ryan as he placed his arms behind his back and looked at his younger brother.

"Thou shall not pass!" Ryan burst out in a poor imitation of Gandalf from 'Lord of the Rings'. Josh looked completely flabbergasted and Ryan smiled.

"Get it?" he asked in a cheerful voice as if they were just playing around. Josh shook his head again and swallowed. Thinking hard he wanted to try another approach.

"Yeah... Yeah, I get it. Ryan, you seriously need some help... I'm... I'm just gonna make a phone call, okay, and..." Josh began as he slowly started to walk towards the door and Ryan. However Ryan stepped in front of the closed door and pulled his hands out from behind his back - in his right hand was a pistol pointed directly at Josh. As struck by lightning Josh immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow, where'd you get the gun?" Josh burst out. He felt like his heart had skipped some beats and his knees were about to buckle. Ryan smiled crookedly.

"As I said - Thou shall not pass..." he said and waved towards the chair with the gun.

"SIT... DOWN...!" he said in a monotone voice and this time there was no trace of a smile on his face. Pale as a sheet Josh had put his hands in the air.

"Okay... okay...!" he said under his breath and slowly started walking to the chair and carefully sat himself down on it in the middle of the room. Staring at Ryan incredulously Josh didn't dare to speak... Instead he just watched as his older brother walked past him and grabbed the roll of duct tape from the desk, constantly pointing at him with the gun.

"Ryan, don't..." Josh started, but he was silenced when Ryan grabbed a hold of his jaw and tilted his face slightly upwards towards his own, dropping the duct tape in his lap. Looking him straight in the eye, Ryan roughly caressed his face and Josh's eyes grew wide as he felt the cold steel mouth of the gun press against his throat. Trembling Josh didn't dare to look his brother in the eyes, instead he looked down afraid to somehow anger him more. The cold sensation of the gun pressing against his skin seemed to cause Josh's mind to spin rapidly and he felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally Ryan let go of him and took a step back, pointing the gun at him again.

"So pathetic..." Ryan mumbled and placed the gun on the desk behind him, grabbing the duct tape from Josh's lap. For a moment Ryan just eyed him up and down.

"Now don't do anything stupid, little brother," he said and sent him a smile. Josh swallowed... In order to get a hold of the gun he would have to somehow pass Ryan. That was too much of a gamble and it would probably get him killed. Instead he had to just sit there as Ryan pulled out some duct tape from the roll.

"Put your hands behind your back," he merely said. Breathing rapidly Josh hesitated but as Ryan reached for the gun, he immediately obeyed.

"Good boy," Ryan said and grabbed the back of the chair, cleverly spinning Josh around so his back was facing Ryan. Josh had hoped that Ryan would walk behind him... Then he would have had a chance to go for the gun. Ryan grinned as he grabbed Josh's wrists and started to tie them together with duct tape. He secured them to the black plastic back of the chair and Josh grimaced as he could feel how the flow of blood to his hands was almost cut off. Then Ryan spun Josh back around to face him as he placed himself on the desk, dangling his feet nonchalantly in the air. He reached out his hand and turned on the camera placed on a tripod. Josh looked at him confusedly.

"What are you doing...?" he asked in a more high pitched voice than he had wanted it to be. Carefully he was moving his fingers behind his back to try and loosen up the duct tape... but the many layers made it impossible.

"Leaving a message," Ryan said shortly as he turned on the video function on the Canon 7D and started recording Josh as he sat there in the chair, almost facing the camera. Blinking a few times Josh just looked at Ryan.

"What message...?" he forced himself to ask. Ryan tilted his head and smiled.

"Your gruesome, horrible death, silly," he said and jumped down from the desk. Bending down to look at Josh closely, the younger man turned his head away in a mix of disgust and fear. A sigh escaped Ryan as if he was dealing with a difficult child.

"Look at me," he said. But Josh shook his head slightly, staring feverishly at the floor.

"LOOK at me, Joshua!" Ryan yelled in his ear, making him jump in the seat. Shaking Josh slowly directed his glance back at Ryan, who was only inches away. Gaining eye contact chills ran down his spine.

"Why are you doing this...?" Josh whispered and let out a gasp as Ryan slapped him across the face, making his head snap to the side. Slowly he turned it back to look at his older brother, locking in eye contact.

"Why do you want to kill me...?" Josh asked as water started to rise in his eyes. Ryan ruffled his short hair as if he suddenly felt sorry for him. Silence fell for a few seconds, and Josh was just looking at his brother... But there was no answer. Instead Ryan slid an index finger down Josh's cheek, almost affectionately.

"Accept your fate, butter tart... I'll make it quick. You won't feel a thing. I promise," Ryan said with a smile and grabbed the gun again. Directing it at Josh's head, Ryan looked into the camera.

"It won't be as painless for YOU," he whispered to whomever he was going to show the video to. Pressing the mouth of the Beretta against his younger brother's temple, Josh squeezed his eyes shut as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't..." Josh just whispered in a final, but hopeless attempt to save his life. A hand caressed his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ryan's voice said without meaning it and Josh could feel the mouth of the gun press harder against his head. With his eyes closed Josh waited for the gun to go off.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>Just as Ryan was about to fire the gun, placing his index finger on the trigger, there was a subtle sound somewhere in the house. Hesitating for a second Ryan looked towards the door, frowning slightly. Josh was still sitting with his eyes closed, his eye lids twitching a little. Suddenly the door handle to the studio moved and the door opened with a creaking sound. Both Josh and Ryan instantly looked at the person standing there. Josh's mouth dropped open as he saw the terrified look on his brother's face - as he stood there in the door.<p>

"What the...?" Ryan in the door said as he was looking directly at himself standing next to Josh in the middle of the room. His eyes were opened wide in disbelief and shock. Looking first at his doppelganger his glance soon found the gun in his hand, which was pointing directly at Josh's head.

"Who are you..?" Ryan in the door said as he stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what was going on. Ryan next to Josh smiled a vicious smile:

"I'm you...!" he hissed as he suddenly flung the gun away from Josh to point it at his enemy in the door. Josh was looking bewildered from one Ryan to the other... the one with the gun was wearing a black T-shirt and the one in the door wore a red one. Other than that there was no chance of telling who was who...

"Don't...!" Josh burst out as he watched Ryan with the black shirt put his index finger on the trigger, aiming for the other Ryan's chest. But an ear shattering 'bang' sounded and Ryan in the door spun slightly to the side, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Looking down on himself, blood was flowing from his shoulder, where the bullet had grazed him, tearing a thin line in the red fabric of his shirt. Staring frantically at Ryan with the gun he hid behind the doorframe, mind racing like crazy. What on earth was going on?

"Time to die...!" Ryan in the black shirt mumbled under his breath and started walking towards the door, gun ready. It was as if he had completely forgotten about Josh, who was still duct taped to the chair in the middle of the room. Pale and trembling Josh couldn't do anything but watch. From around the corner of the doorframe Ryan in the red shirt peeked inside and saw his doppelganger approaching.

"Go to hell!" he yelled as he started running down the hallway, drawing the mad man's attention away from Josh. He couldn't bare if he was hurt. Ryan in the black shirt immediately followed and stormed out of the studio. Swallowing Josh started working on the duct tape which bound his wrists together and to the chair, at the same time he was listening carefully to what was going on in the house. Groaning as he tried to free himself from the duct tape he could hear running footsteps, things shattering and loud yelling. Looking at the camera, which was still rolling, Josh managed to loosen one of the duct tape pieces and was now able to move one of his hands more freely. Josh looked up as he saw Ryan in the red shirt appear in the doorway.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and Josh shook his head feverishly. In the background both of them could hear approaching footsteps.

"Run!" Josh burst out and hesitantly Ryan complied, running out of sight. Seconds later Ryan in the black shirt passed the doorway. Again Josh returned to loosening the tape, and it was started to pay off. However he was interrupted when he could hear voices which sounded like they came from the living room. Closing his eyes he tried to decipher what was said. But it was impossible when the sound had to pass through several walls. Biting his lip Josh pulled at the tape and managed to free one of his hands completely. Suddenly a loud 'bang' came from the living room and horrified Josh heard a thump.

"Oh my god...!" he whispered under his breath and started working as fast as humanly possible on the last bit of tape. Some rummaging about could be heard before the sound of approaching footsteps came and in a panic Josh tore at the tape, tipping over the chair. With a thud he landed on his side on the floor, still halfway bound to the chair and looked up towards the door. Tense and heaving for air Josh listened to the footsteps, feeling how his heart was racing in his chest. Wide eyed Josh watched the figure walk into view... It was Ryan with the red shirt.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked and hurried to kneel down behind Josh and started working on the tape.

"Oh, thank god...!" Josh burst out, barely able to hold back the tears. Quickly the last of the tape was removed and Ryan helped Josh to his feet. Looking at his older brother Josh looked at the bloodstained red shirt.

"Did you kill him?" he asked, still nervous that he might show up in the door. Ryan swallowed and nodded. Josh let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you...?" he asked and Ryan raised his arm a little - the gun in his hand.

"I grabbed the gun from him," Ryan said and smiled. Josh nodded and pointed at the camera.

"He was filming everything for some reason... I think it was for you," he said and frowned.

"How the hell was this possible... I mean, TWO of you?" he asked completely flabbergasted and Ryan shook his head.

"I have no idea..." he said and ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. Josh swallowed and sighed again.

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Ry," he said and hugged his brother tightly. Ryan returned the hug passionately.

"We better call the police," Josh mumbled into Ryan's chest. Then his eyes grew wide as he looked at the tear in the red shirt. All the gap in the fabric revealed was skin. Perfect, uninjured skin. No wound. It felt like Josh's heart skipped some beats and chills ran down his spine. Slowly he started to end the embrace by pulling back a little... But Ryan kept hugging him, unwilling to let go.

"No. No police, baby bird..." Ryan whispered in his ear. Josh felt his knees turn to jelly and he felt like screaming, but he was completely paralyzed. A little chuckle came from Ryan as he squeezed Josh even tighter.

"Game over, butter tart," he whispered.


End file.
